1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply device.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, there is known a power supply system in which, for example, two output circuits each having a reactor and a DC power supply connected in series therein can be switched into a serial connection and a parallel connection to be connected to an electrical load (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-070514 (FIG. 10 through FIG. 12)).
In this power supply system, when performing a step-up operation with respect to each DC power supply in the parallel connection, input and output of electric power to and from each DC power supply can be controlled independently since there is no current supply path to the DC power supply of each other and there is no interaction between each other.
Moreover, in this power supply system, when performing a step-up operation with respect to both of the DC power supplies in the serial connection, there is formed, based on the difference in voltage and inductance between each other, a current supply path, through which a differential current of the current flowing to each reactor (reactor current) flows.